


Yuputka

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [25]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Introspection, Living Together, M/M, Nudity, Plants, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s no one’s business but theirs.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Yuputka

**Author's Note:**

> Do these two ever get straight up fluffy content? Well,,,, they're about to. I still love them and I will still make content. 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩 Hope you all like this and any comments/thoughts you have are deeply appreciated! Do you still ship them too?
> 
> _Yuputka" (n): the phantom sensation of something crawling on your skin._

*

25\. Keeping Plants

It is no one's business but theirs.

Lelouch wipes off his mouth, tasting spittle and a hint of raspberry-flavored lubricant.

He turns his head on Suzaku's pillow. In the low light of dusk, Suzaku looks more like a shadow than person.

"Heading out?" Lelouch mumbles.

"Yeah," Suzaku whispers.

He tugs on his underwear slowly, gazing at Lelouch arranged on his stomach. His black hair glistening with sweat. The soft, alabaster flesh to Lelouch's neck and his shoulders and back exposed. Suzaku's bed-sheet leaves little to the imagination.

"I'm supposed to be training with the upgraded Lancelot unit… but I think we're getting relocated…"

They've seen each other less and less. Lelouch tries to keep Zero from leaking into his _Lelouch Lamperouge_ identity and alerting Suzaku, while trying to keep _Lelouch vi Britannia_ hidden from Ashford Academy and the noblemen he gambles with.

Most nights without Suzaku vary from entertaining Nunnally, to organizing and leading the Black Knights, to watching out for CC.

(He doesn't completely trust her. Not yet.)

Lelouch prefers the nights of forgetting. It's rare now.

He still overthinks and plans warfare strategies while removing his Academy uniform, feeling Suzaku's warm palms clasping his face. Lelouch's mind wanders to the Purist Faction of the Britiannian elite he dismantled with clever words and Geass-influenced order via Jeremiah Gottwald, breathing raggedly against Suzaku's mouth and quivering. His tongue pushes deeper into Lelouch's mouth, encouraging Lelouch to kiss him back. 

"How long?"

Suzaku doesn't answer him, looking away and buttoning on his dark uniform-pants.

Lelouch mumbles out Suzaku's name, propping up on his elbows as the other boy's expression softens.

"Can you feed Arthur while I'm gone?" Suzaku asks good-naturedly, getting onto his knees beside the mattress and a very naked Lelouch. "And water the plants?" Lelouch nods, moving closer to a bright-eyed Suzaku without rolling off his stomach.

"You remember how to—?"

 _"Write a list,"_ Lelouch cuts him off, his voice dull. Their noses brush. _"And come back in one piece, Suzaku."_

Suzaku's sudden laugh gusts heat against Lelouch's jaw.

"Don't worry about me."

"You make it hard not to."

It's a quiet retort off Lelouch's lips, disappearing and vibrating against Suzaku's skin when he kisses Lelouch.

Lelouch finds himself muffling out a groan and pressed flat on his back, with his companion nipping his lower lip and hovering over him.

"I can think of making it _really hard_ for you if you want, Lu," Suzaku whispers, grinning and sliding a hand over Lelouch's inner thigh. The tip of Suzaku's thumb rubs close to his balls. Lelouch grunts out, opening his legs further.

Something cracks apart in the hallway.

_Did a vase break? Was someone sneaking around in the dark?_

There's an automated stun-gun in Lelouch's bedroom drawer. He grabs for the handle, and then sees a determined, frowning Suzaku race out half-dressed. "Suzaku!" Lelouch hisses out loudly. _Idiot_ —he's fallen in love with a ridiculous and idiotic _hero_.

He grabs a flashlight as well. No time for clothing.

"Arthur!" Suzaku gasps, picking up the cat into his arms and carrying him away from broken potted plant on the floor. Lelouch think it must be one of the green ferns. "Naughty kitty! You've been a naughty kitty! You could have hurt your paw!"

Lelouch sighs, lowering his flashlight and stun-gun.

_Ridiculous._

*


End file.
